20 verdades acerca de Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura
by Cassie McCormick
Summary: [Traducción] Naruto ha amado a Sakura desde que tenían quince, cuando ella golpeó el suelo y creó un pequeño terremoto. EWE.


**Renuncia: **Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. «20 Truths About Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura» pertenece a _YamiPaladinofChaos_.

Lo único mío es el aire que respiro y mi fangirlismo incorregible… ah, y evidentemente altera el canon. Podría considerarse Crack!Fic.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> **U**zumaki Naruto ha estado enamorado de Haruno Sakura por un tiempo que difiere de las creencias de cada uno. Él sólo lo ha admitido una vez —en estado de ebriedad, a Uchiha Sasuke y Neji Hyuga después de una misión de clase S con ellos—, que se enamoró de ella desde que tenía quince años y ella estrelló su puño en el suelo y causó un pequeño terremoto, no desde que él tenía doce años e hizo el juramento de una promesa de por vida.

**2.** Haruno Sakura ha querido a Uzumaki Naruto desde que tenía doce años, pero no estaba enamorada de él hasta que ella tuvo quince años, cuando lo que era un pequeño enamoramiento de repente se salió de control en un caso galopante de embrollos mentales, temerosos flechazos, un amor esperanzado.

**3.** Si le preguntan por qué él la ama, Naruto llegará a nombrar un sinfín de numerosas razones al instante y seguirá por horas (_literalmente_, como Hatake Kakashi y Jiraiya descubrieron en distintas ocasiones, con tanto pesar) al tiempo que sostiene una luz brillante e inextinguible en sus ojos y una sonrisa que es _demasiado_ pura para no ser real.

**4.** Si le preguntan _por qué demonios_ ella se enamoró de Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura primero fruncirá el ceño y se quejará de todos sus malos hábitos (como Tsunade, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, y casi todo el mundo ha descubierto, desafortunadamente) antes de que finalmente se encoja de hombros y diga con simpleza: «Porque él es Naruto, maldición».

**5.** Hubo una piscina de apuestas acerca de si Sakura elegiría o no a Naruto o continuaría interesada en Sasuke. Tsunade puso su apuesta Naruto, y, siendo una ocasión rara, ganó.

Cuando se le preguntó por qué, ella simplemente respondió "Nunca apuestes contra Naruto."

**6.** También hubo una piscina de apuestas sobre exactamente cuándo, dónde, y cómo los dos finalmente harían _el acto_ y espabilarían, si es que Naruto era el elegido. Una vez más, fue Tsunade quien limpió y organizó, aunque la mayoría reclamó porque el juego era sucio en esta ocasión, ya que tenía el control sobre quién fue asignado para cada misión.

**7.** La única persona en la piscina que no se quejó fue Hatake Kakashi, quien inexplicablemente recibió un bono considerable de la Hokage después de que el juego hubiera terminado.

**8.** Cuando Sakura se enteró de esto, Hatake Kakashi fue puesto en los cuidados intensivos durante las próximas dos semanas. Su recuperación habría sido más rápida, pero el aprendiz de la Gondaime acabó por ser el único médico disponible.

**9.** Cuando Naruto se enteró de la piscina, él no se mostró sorprendido o enfadado. Lo único que dijo fue: "Así que por eso Kakashi-sensei nos siguió asignando a Sakura-chan y a mí en misiones simultaneas."

**10.** Cuando a Rock Lee se le habló de su relación, Naruto no se encontró en la sala de emergencias de inmediato. Sin embargo, el hombro le dolió misteriosamente durante un mes, él evitó incluso los toques conmovedores de Sakura una semana, y la más mínima mención del experto en _taijutsu_ hizo que el rubio corriera hacia las colinas.

**11.** Naruto tenía tres razones para querer traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha a toda costa. En primer lugar, se lo prometió a Sakura, lo que era algo sagrado para él. En segundo lugar, Sasuke era su hermano en todo menos en la sangre, y pertenecía a la Aldea. Y en tercer lugar… necesitaba el mejor padrino para la boda.

**12. **Cuando Uchiha Sasuke despertó en el hospital con varios huesos rotos, numerosas contusiones y un dolor de cabeza del infierno; la primera cosa que Naruto le dijo estando en la cama de al lado en el hospital fue: "Tú dejaste ir tu oportunidad mucho tiempo".

Sus ojos no estaban en Sasuke, sin embargo, sino en el médico de pelo rosa que estaba actualmente afuera de la puerta, hablando con la Gondaime sobre el sello maldito.

**13.** Sasuke sonrió en respuesta, y Naruto sintió un miedo que nunca había conocido. Se desvaneció tras un momento.

— No era mía, para empezar —contestó Sasuke con calma, y Naruto supo con certeza que el hombre al otro lado de la habitación era su hermano.

**14.** A pesar de la opinión popular, la primera vez de Naruto y Sakura no ocurrió durante el asalto final sobre la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, cuando los dos fueron separados de la fuerza de ataque principal en la confusión después de la muerte de Orochimaru.

Y ellos fueron encontrados al día siguiente, desnudos en los brazos del otro, por un mortificado Hyuga Neji.

**15.** En realidad, la primera vez aconteció tres meses antes—pero además de ellos dos, sólo Tsunade supo, y ella no se lo comentó ni a un alma. Shizune sospecha, pero eso es porque Tsunade actuó extremadamente desconfiada cuando ella literalmente tiró su viejo escritorio por la ventana de la torre (sin aparente explicación).

**16.** Ayudar a Uzumaki Naruto a proponerse era un compromiso que pocos ninjas podían manejar. Incluso los límites de Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, y los otros muchachos de los Nueve Novatos y el Equipo Gai fueron casi impulsados de fuera por el nerviosismo completamente exasperante del rubio.

**17.** Sin embargo, el renovado Uzumaki Naruto después de que Sakura aceptó su propuesta era algo que _nadie_ fue capaz de soportar. Chouji y Shikamaru inmovilizaron a Naruto, y un sonriente Sasuke le colocó una cinta adhesiva sobre la boca, arreglando la situación. Nadie quitó la cinta adhesiva hasta una semana más tarde.

**18.** La ceremonia de matrimonio fue simplemente elegante, conforme a todo. Todo el mundo estuvo presente, desde una muy sombría Hyuga Hinata, a una muy feliz y (más adelante) muy borracha Tsunade, a una Ino llorosa como dama de honor. Incluso el Kazekage y sus hermanos asistieron.

Sasuke se colocó junto a Naruto como padrino justo como el rubio lo deseó, con Lee, Neji y Gaara como padrinos de boda igual. Él habría pedido a Shino, Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru también, pero el espacio era limitado y nadie quería pelear con cualquiera de los padrinos de boda por el puesto.

Cuando Sakura se acercó al altar, conducida por el pasillo por un orgulloso Kakashi, sonrojándose y mirándose tan radiante que no hubo nadie que no quiso un final feliz para la pareja, Naruto se desmayó, en realidad.

**19.** A pesar de su acto vergonzoso en el altar la boda siguió con suficiencia—una vez que Sakura abofeteó a Naruto para que despertase, por supuesto. Y es bastante evidente que él actuó de forma excelente en la Luna de Miel (nueve meses después llegó la prueba).

**20.** El nacimiento del primer hijo de Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno era algo que nadie olvidaría jamás. En primer lugar las últimas palabras de Itachi Uchiha que nunca fueron escuchadas fueron: "¡Maldita sea Sasuke, date prisa de una puta vez y mátalo! ¡Que el niño está naciendo y tú eres el padrino!".

En segundo lugar, Hoshigami Kisame el de los Siete Espadachines Ocultos de la Niebla fue asesinado un momento antes, cuando Naruto al encender un _Rasengan_ oyó a Sakura chillar "¡Contracción!" y tropezando con prontitud (y evitando una decapitación) golpeó accidentalmente el Rasengan en el vientre de Kisame.

En tercer lugar, Sakura gritó amenazas de muerte hacia Naruto mientras ésta era cargada hacia el hospital donde fueron salvados de todo el caos (sobre todo el rubio, en días posteriores).

Y, claro está, la mayor razón de que todo el mundo recuerde el nacimiento del primer hijo del futuro Rokudaime es el hecho de que, en cuanto Tsunade se dio la vuelta, abrazando a un infante envuelto en mantas que berreaba, y dijo «Felicidades, es un niño» Uzumaki Naruto se desmayó.

Otra vez.


End file.
